


January 18, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attempted to smile as the corner of his mouth trembled before he turned to Martha's barren bed.





	January 18, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos attempted to smile as the corner of his mouth trembled before he turned to Martha's barren bed and figured they were always going to be together.

THE END


End file.
